Love for Shaggy
by Sean91
Summary: The Hex Girls invite the gang to their next concert. Thorn seems to have romantic feelings for Shaggy. Shaggy falls in love with Thorn. How will their relationship be like? Read and find out.
1. Meeting the Hex Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Scooby Doo franchise.

Here is Chapter 1 of Love For Shaggy. I hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Shaggy and Scooby were eating dinner at the Coolsville All-You-Can-Eat Buffet as usual. Most other restaurants can't satisfy their hunger.

"Like this is the best food around huh Scooby?" asked Shaggy after he paid for the dinner.

"Reah," replied Scooby.

"Especially the steaks. They are so tender. I can eat like fifty of them," said Shaggy excitedly just before he swallowed a steak whole.

"Roh boy," said Scooby as he began eating pork and chicken.

"This all-you-can-eat buffet really satisfies our appetites, doesn't it Scoob?" asked Shaggy.

"Reah Raggy," said Scooby.

"I miss Crystal so much. I hope she comes back to visit sometime soon," said Shaggy hopefully as he chowed down another steak.

"Reah. I rope ramber comes rack too," said Scooby.

"Crystal and Amber were very special, huh Scoob?" asked Shaggy.

"Reah, rery special," replied Scooby.

Just then, Thorn, Dusk, and Luna entered the buffet. They paid for their dinner and looked for what food they wanted.

"I see those two are having fun eating," said Dusk, noticing Shaggy and Scooby eating.

"I know how hungry Shaggy and Scooby get," said Thorn.

"Let's talk to them," said Luna.

They walked to where Shaggy and Scooby were.

"Raggy. Rook," said Scooby once he noticed the girls were approaching them.

"Not now Scoob. I'm busy eating these steaks," said Shaggy as he ate yet another steak.

"Raggy! Rook! Rex Rirls," said Scooby.

"Scoob. Did you say that the Hex Girls are here?" asked Shaggy.

"Reah," replied Scooby.

"Well, the Hex Girls are going to have to wait," said Shaggy. He was clearly focused on eating all the large juicy steaks.

"Well. It looks like somebody is hungry," said Thorn.

"Zoinks!" yelled Shaggy as he turned around and saw Thorn behind him. Dusk and Luna were standing next to her trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Like hi Thorn," said Shaggy a moment later.

"Hi Shaggy," said Thorn. "I saw your van in the parking lot. I thought the girls and I would come and have dinner with you."

"Like you don't understand," said Shaggy.

"Understand what?" asked Thorn.

"Scooby and I have very big appetites. I don't know if there will be any food left for you girls," said Shaggy.

"I think there will be enough food for all of us," said Dusk.

"Ruh uh," said Scooby.

"Hey Scooby. I bought you a box of Scooby Snacks," said Luna. She handed the box to Scooby, who ate all the Scooby Snacks in the box.

"Ranks Runa," said Scooby.

"Girls, I should tell you that I love Scooby Snacks too," said Shaggy.

The Hex Girls busted out laughing.

"Shaggy. You're one unique guy!" exclaimed Luna.

"Your like totally cool," said Thorn.

"Just like we are," said Dusk.

"Ha ha ha. Like thanks," said Shaggy.

"Oh don't mention it Shaggy," said Thorn, who had a flirtatious look on her face.

"Thorn's just saying that your welcome," said Luna.

"Yeah. Thorn likes to flirt." said Dusk.

"Yeah, I get it," said Shaggy.

"So, what have you and Scooby been doing?" asked Thorn.

"I was eating steaks and Scooby was eating pork and chicken," replied Shaggy.

"Cool beans," said Dusk.

"We should hang out sometime," said Thorn.

"Yeah, groovy," said Shaggy.

Thorn, Dusk and Luna gave Shaggy their phone numbers. Shaggy gave them his phone number.

"Now. Let's all eat all we can," said Thorn.

Shaggy and Scooby ran to the steaks before being pulled back by Dusk and Luna.

"Uh uh. Ladies first," said Luna. She, Thorn, and Luna started to eat.

"Come on Shaggy and Scooby," said Thorn.

"Okay," said Shaggy as he and Scooby joined the Hex Girls and ate dinner together.

An hour later, they were all stuffed, especially Shaggy and Scooby.

"Man I tell you that that was the best night out," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"The food here is very good," said Thorn.

"Like I know the feeling," said Shaggy.

"We do too," said Dusk and Luna.

"So girls, do you have any concerts coming up?" asked Shaggy.

"Our next concert is going to be at the Pikes Peak Center in Colorado Springs, Colorado," said Thorn.

"Groovy! I've never been to Colorado," said Shaggy.

"You can come if you want," said Luna.

"Like sure, why not?" said Shaggy. "Do you want to go Scoob?"

"Reah, sure," said Scooby.

"Fred, Daphne, and Velma are welcome to come as well," said Thorn. "The concert is two weeks from tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll let them know," said Shaggy.

"Luna, Dusk, and I need to get going now," said Thorn.

"Okay, bye," said Shaggy.

"Bye," said Thorn. She, and Luna walked towards the exit.

"Bye Scooby," said Dusk after kissing Scooby on the cheek. She caught up with Thorn and Luna. A moment later, they left the restaurant.

"Well Scoob. It is time we should get going too," said Shaggy.

"Rokay," said Scooby.

Shaggy and Scooby left the restaurant and got into the Mystery Machine.

"It sure was fun eating with the Hex Girls, wasn't it Scoob? said Shaggy as he started the engine.

"Reah it was," said Scooby.

Shaggy drove the Mystery Machine out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"It was a surprise that they showed up," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"And Thorn is like super-hot," said Shaggy.

"Reah, she is ruper-rot," said Scooby.

"Let's go see Fred, Daphne and Velma," said Shaggy.

"Rokay," said Scooby.

Shaggy and Scooby went to the mall, where they found Fred, Daphne and Velma.

"Hey guys," said Shaggy.

"You two are in a good mood tonight," said Velma.

"We know," said Shaggy.

"What got you into such a happy mood?" asked Daphne.

"Well, Scoob and I were eating at the all-you-can-eat buffet," said Shaggy. "The Hex Girls showed up."

"That's interesting," said Fred. "Did they eat with you?"

"They did. It was like so much fun man," replied Shaggy. "Guess what?"

"What?" asked Fred.

"They invited us to their next concert. They said that you guys were welcome to come too," said Shaggy.

"Cool," said Velma. "Where is their next concert at?"

"The concert is going to be at the Pikes Peak Center in Colorado Springs, Colorado two weeks from tomorrow," replied Shaggy.

"It sounds like it is going to be a lot of fun," said Daphne.

"Yeah! I think we should go to that concert," said Fred.

"That sounds like a great idea Fred," said Velma.

"Like we're on the same line," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"You know what?" said Shaggy.

"What?" asked Fred.

"The Hex Girls gave Scooby and I their phone numbers," said Shaggy.

"That's great," said Velma. "I guess they want to become friends with you guys."

"Like I already know," said Shaggy.

"Hi guys," came Thorn's voice from behind Shaggy.

"Hey!" said Fred. "Shaggy's just told us that we are invited to your next concert."

"Cool," said Thorn. "I knew that you guys would love to see our next concert."

"We are definitely going," said Velma.

"Cool!" said Thorn.

"Here's our phone numbers in case you want to keep in touch," said Luna as she gave Daphne, Fred, and Velma their numbers.

"Thank you," said Fred.

"Well, we should go look for some new clothes," said Thorn. "See you guys later."

"Okay, see you later," said Fred.

"Like I can't wait for the concert," said Shaggy.

"Ree reither," said Scooby.

"I know you two are going to have a lot of fun at that concert," said Daphne.

"Yep. we are going to have a lot of fun there, right Scoob?" said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scoob.

"Shaggy, did you notice the way Thorn was looking at you?" asked Velma.

"Yeah," said Shaggy.

"I think Thorn likes you," said Velma.

"Like I noticed that all along," said Shaggy.

"Good," said Velma. "We've never seen any girls that actually are interested into you Shaggy."

"Yeah. Like do you remember the first time we saw the Hex Girls, Scoob?"

"Reah, re got scared and ran," said Scooby.

"But we know that the Hex Girls are like very unique," said Shaggy.

"Yeah, with their music and the fact that they are eco-goths," said Fred.

"That is what makes them special," said Daphne.

A few minutes later, they left the mall and went home. Shaggy and Scooby were clearly excited to go see the Hex Girls perform.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 1. The next chapter will feature the Hex Girls and the gang travelling to Colorado Springs, CO.

I would greatly appreciate it if you would please review.


	2. Plans and Travelling

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Scooby Doo franchise.

Okay, here is Chapter 2. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The next, day, Thorn, Dusk, Luna, Velma, Daphne, and Fred went to Shaggy's house to discuss their plans for the concert.

"Cool house," said Thorn as she took a look around the living room. Shaggy's living room had a lot of 1960's memorabilia.

"Like thanks Thorn," said Shaggy. "It is pretty groovy isn't it?"

"It's spectacular," replied Thorn.

"Let's get down to business," said Fred. "We need to know how long before the concert should we travel to Colorado Springs?"

"I was thinking that we should all go together a week before the concert," replied Thorn.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Fred.

"Cool. We'll book the flight and arrange our stay," said Thorn

"I've heard that Colorado Springs has the Olympic Training Center and the Broadmoor," said Velma.

"Both places are indeed in Colorado Springs," said Thorn.

"According to what I know, the Broadmoor is the southwest area of Colorado Springs. Every hotel and restaurant there has a five-star, five diamond rating. It is also known for it's exceptional customer service," explained Velma. "A lot of people who have visited the Broadmoor in the past end up vising again. As for the Olympic Training Center, it was built in Colorado Springs due to it's elevation of over 6000 feet above sea level. The athletes who train in Colorado Springs will get used to the altitude and thus end up performing better in the Olympic games."

"That all seems very interesting," said Fred.

"It'll be a lot of fun!" said Dusk.

"I bet," said Shaggy.

"We know you and Scooby are very excited to go," said Luna.

"Yeah. Like I can already smell the food and the music there," said Shaggy.

"Reah, ree too," said Scooby.

"I've always wanted to visit the Centennial state," said Thorn. "I'm excited that this concert will be there."

"Well, Thanks for inviting us," said Fred.

"Your welcome. It was my idea to invite you guys to our next concert," said Thorn.

"Well, that's very sweet of you Thorn," said Daphne.

"Thank you," said Thorn.

"Your welcome," replied Daphne.

"Do you girls want some snacks?" asked Shaggy.

"Sure," replied Thorn.

"Okay," replied Luna.

"Yes," replied Dusk.

"There's plenty of snacks in the kitchen," said Shaggy.

"Okay," said Thorn. She, Dusk, Luna, Scooby, and Shaggy went into the kitchen to eat. Several bags of chips and a couple boxes of Scooby Snacks laid on the table.

"Help yourself girls," said Shaggy. "There's plenty for all of you."

"Wow Shaggy. You sure have a lot of food in here," said Dusk. "Including all those Scooby Snacks."

"Yeah. Scooby Snacks are like my favorite," said Shaggy. "Do you ladies want any?"

"No thanks," said Thorn.

"Me neither," said Luna.

"I want some," said Dusk.

"Here you go Dusk," said Shaggy, handing Dusk a whole box of Scooby Snacks.

"Wow Dusk," said Luna. "Can you eat that whole box of Scooby Snacks?"

"I don't know, but I'll try Luna," said Dusk as she opened the box and put one Scooby Snack in her mouth.

"Delicious," said Dusk as she ate the Scooby Snack. "I can see why Shaggy loves to eat them so much."

"I want to try some," said Luna.

"Help yourselves," said Shaggy as Luna grabbed a box of Scooby Snacks and started to eat them.

"Not bad at all," said Luna. "Thanks Shaggy."

"Like no problemo. I'm glad you and Dusk like Scooby Snacks," said Shaggy. Meanwhile. Thorn was eating a bag of potato chips. Dusk and Luna finished their boxes of Scooby Snacks.

Those Scooby Snacks were pretty good," said Luna.

"They're awesome," said Dusk.

"Thanks," said Shaggy.

"Do any of you want any chips?" asked Thorn.

"Sure," said Shaggy.

"We want some too before Shaggy eats the whole bag," said Luna and Dusk.

Thorn handed Luna and Dusk a bag of potato chips. Shaggy grabbed his own bag of chips.

"I should of known what you five were doing," said Velma as she entered the kitchen.

"I know," said Shaggy. "You know Scoob and I eat like pigs."

"Luna and I ate some Scooby Snacks," said Dusk.

"You two sure have Shaggy's liking for Scooby Snacks," said Velma.

"We do, don't we," said Luna.

"Yeah," said Dusk. "Scooby Snacks are awesome!"

"What's going on in here?" asked Fred jokingly as he and Daphne come into the kitchen.

"Luna and Dusk ate Scooby Snacks," said Velma.

"I see," said Fred. "I was just wondering what you guys were up to."

"We are just having fun eating snacks. Right Shaggy?" said Thorn.

"Yep," said Shaggy.

"Well, we should be going," said Thorn a few minutes later. "If we don't meet again in the next week, we'll see each other at the airport."

"Thanks for the Scooby Snacks," said Dusk.

"Bye Shaggy," said Thorn as she gave Shaggy a hug.

"Bye Thorn," said Shaggy, returning the hug.

"Don't forget to say goodbye to us," said Dusk.

"Oh, bye ladies," said Shaggy.

"Bye Shaggy," said Dusk and Luna.

The Hex Girls left Shaggy's house.

"Man that was fun eating with the Hex Girls, wasn't is Scoob?" said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"I see that you and Scooby have new friends," said Daphne.

"I can already like see that," said Shaggy.

"Like I've said before," said Velma. "There's somebody out there for everybody, even Shaggy and Scooby."

"Yeah I know," said Shaggy.

"I hope you and Thorn get together," said Daphne.

"I hope so too," said Shaggy. "She's so hot."

The week went by slowly for the gang. The Hex Girls joined Shaggy and Scooby a couple of times during that week for dinner.

"Thanks for the dinner Shaggy," said Thorn as she, Dusk and Luna were getting ready to leave Shaggy's house on the night before the flight.

"No problem girls," said Shaggy.

"We'll meet you at the airport tomorrow at 10 AM," said Thorn.

"Bye girls," said Shaggy.

"Bye Shaggy," replied all three girls.

The next morning, Shaggy Scooby, Velma, Fred, and Daphne met the Hex Girls at the airport.

"Hi guys!" said Thorn. "Are you ready to have fun?"

"Yeah!" said Fred.

"Good," said Thorn. "Let's get our tickets and go."

All eight of them made their way down the line. After about an hour, they were next in line to get their tickets.

"Eight tickets to Denver International Airport," said Thorn. The lady at the front desk handed Thorn eight tickets.

"Thank you," said Thorn.

"Your welcome," replied the lady.

"Let's find our plane gang," said Thorn.

"Are you in our gang now?" asked Fred jokingly.

"Yes we are Fred. And we don't need your approval," said Dusk.

"I was only joking," said Fred.

"Like we all knew that," said Shaggy.

"Reah," replied Scooby.

"But it doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Luna as she, Fred, and Dusk busted out into laughter.

The gang and the Hex Girls made their way to the airplane a few minutes later. Thorn, Shaggy, and Scooby sat together. Velma sat with Luna, while Fred and Daphne sat with Dusk. The plane took off ten minutes later.

"So Shaggy," said Thorn. "Are you single?"

"Yes I am," said Shaggy.

"Cool!" said Thorn. "I'm single too."

"Groovy!" said Shaggy.

"I'm asking you because I well...," said Thorn.

"Well. Like what?" asked Shaggy.

"I think I am in love with you," said Thorn.

"You're in love with me," said Shaggy. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"Yes," said Thorn.

"Well groovy!" said Shaggy.

"Will you guys keep it down," said Velma, who was sitting in the seat behind Shaggy, Scooby and Thorn.

"Sorry about all the noise Velma," said Shaggy.

"So, do you love me?" asked Thorn.

"I love you so much," said Shaggy.

"Awww. Thanks Shaggy," said Thorn. She kissed Shaggy on the cheek. Thorn's soft lips made the kiss feel so wonderful.

"Like wow," said Shaggy.

"You enjoyed my kiss, didn't you?" said Thorn.

"Yep," replied Shaggy.

About an hour and a half later, the plane arrived at the Denver International Airport. They took a shuttle bus down to a rental car dealer.

"I'm so excited," said Thorn on the way to the rental car dealer.

"We are too," replied Luna and Dusk.

"I can smell all the food," said Shaggy.

"Ree too," said Scooby.

"It'll be at least two more hours before we'll be in the Springs," said Thorn.

"Like Zoinks!" yelled Shaggy. "I can't wait that long for food."

"Re hee hee hee hee," said Scooby.

"Keep yourself together Shaggy," said Daphne.

"I was just joking," said Shaggy. "I am hungry though."

"Your always hungry, aren't you Shaggy?" said Dusk.

"No, not always. But like often," said Shaggy.

"You are one cool dude Shaggy," said Luna.

"I agree with Luna," said Thorn and Dusk.

"Like I already know that," said Shaggy.

"Look everybody. There's Invesco Field," said Velma. "It was completed recently to replace the Mile High Stadium."

"Wow!" said Luna.

"Wow is right," said Dusk.

"You can say that again girls," said Shaggy.

A few minutes later, the bus arrived at the rental car dealership. The gang and the Hex Girls got off the bus and walked inside.

"Sir, I would like to rent two cars," said Thorn.

"What kind of cars?" said the salesperson.

"How about two midsize sedans," said Thorn.

"We've got several models," said the salesperson. "We've got the Toyota Camry, Honda Accord, Chevrolet Malibu, Dodge Stratus, Ford Taurus, Nissan Altima, Plymouth Breeze, and many more models ma'am."

"Wow sir. You've got a huge selection," said Thorn.

"We've also got Chevrolet Corvettes for those who like to go fast," said the salesperson.

"Cool!" said Shaggy. "I could like use a Corvette to run away from the various ghosts we encounter."

"You four and your dog must be the members of Mystery Inc." said the salesperson. "You are very famous, even in Colorado."

"Thanks," said Fred.

"And you three girls must be the members of a gothic band?" asked the salesperson.

"We're the Hex Girls," said Thorn. "We have a concert in Colorado Springs next week."

"Neat," said the salesperson.

"So, I was thinking of renting two Chevrolet Impalas," said Thorn.

"Okay," said the salesperson.

Thorn paid the salesperson to rent the two cars for two weeks.

"Thank you Miss McKnight," said the salesperson. "I'll have somebody show you to your cars."

"Thank you sir," said Thorn.

"Your welcome," said the salesperson.

Another person came and showed all eight of them the two cars they were going to use for two weeks.

"Well gang," said Fred. "It looks like we are going to have to split up."

"Me and Scoob are going with the Hex Girls," said Shaggy.

"Okay," said Fred. "Velma, Daphne and I will go in the first car. You guys will follow me."

"Got it," said Shaggy. Fred, Daphne, and Velma got in the first car. Thorn, Luna, Dusk, Shaggy, and Scooby got in the second car.

Soon, they were on I-25 heading south to Colorado Springs. Shaggy was behind the wheel. Thorn was in the passenger seat. Dusk and Luna were in the rear seat petting Scooby.

"Like wow," said Shaggy. "Colorado is so beautiful."

"Yeah, it sure is," said Thorn.

"So reautiful," said Scooby.

"Yeah," said Dusk.

"Especially those mountains," said Shaggy.

"Look, there's Pikes Peak, the most famous mountain in the world," said Luna.

"Cool!" said Dusk.

Meanwhile in the first car, Daphne, Fred and Velma also realized how beautiful Colorado was.

"The mountains are so beautiful," said Fred.

"Yeah," said Daphne.

"The tallest one is Pikes Peak," said Velma.

"The most famous mountain in the world," said Fred.

"I can imagine the others admiring the scenery," said Velma, looking at the car behind her.

About an hour and a half later, they arrived in Colorado Springs.

"Wow, there's the Air Force Academy, one of several military bases in Colorado Springs," said Shaggy.

Meanwhile, Scooby was sleeping on Dusk's lap.

"Dusk, wake Scooby, we're here," said Thorn.

"Wake up Scooby," said Dusk, poking Scooby.

"Ripes!" yelled Scooby as he woke up. "Roh, Rorry Rusk."

"It's okay Scooby," said Dusk.

A few minutes later, they arrived downtown. From there, they drove up to the Broadmoor and used the valet parking to park their cars.

"Wow! this place is impressive," said Luna, as they were entering the hotel.

"Yeah," said Dusk looking at the lobby.

"This is unbelievable," said Fred.

"I never knew that the Broadmoor was this beautiful and this friendly," said Daphne.

"Me neither," said Shaggy.

"Watch out. I might just put a spell on all of you," joked Thorn.

"Like that's impossible," said Shaggy.

"I know," said Thorn.

"Thorn's just teasing," said Dusk.

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter 2. I've added the jokes and the scene where Dusk and Luna eat Scooby Snacks to show that the Hex Girls and the gang are becoming friends. Shaggy and Thorn are beginning to fall in love with each other. The next chapter will pick up right where this chapter ends.

I would appreciate it if you would please review.


	3. First Date and First Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Scooby Doo franchise.

As I stated at the end of the last chapter, this one picks up right where the last one ended. This chapter is fairly long compared to the last two chapters.

Anyway, enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After having a look around the lobby, they went to the desk of the hotel manager.

"Good afternoon sir," said Thorn. "I would like three suites please."

"No problem," said the hotel manager. "Your name please?"

"Sally McKnight, but you can call me Thorn," replied Thorn.

"And what are the names of the people you have with you?" asked the hotel manager.

"This is Dusk and Luna," said Thorn "We're the Hex Girls. The others are Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, Fred, and Velma."

"Good," said the hotel manager. "I'm giving you suites 150, 151, and 152."

"Awesome. Thanks," said Thorn.

"My name is Robert Jones," said the hotel manager. He shook Thorn's hand. "Enjoy your stay here."

"Thanks Mr. Jones," said Thorn.

"Your welcome Thorn," said Mr. Jones.

The gang and the Hex Girls headed to the elevators. Shaggy pushed the up button.

"So guys," said Fred. "We get to stay here in this beautiful hotel for over a week."

"Yes," said Thorn. "I thought the Broadmoor would be a good place for us to stay."

"It is indeed," said Shaggy.

Everybody got into the elevator. Thorn pressed the 5 button. A moment later, the elevator stopped at the fifth floor and they got out and headed towards suites 150, 151, and 152.

"Okay here's the plan," said Fred. "Daphne, Velma, and I will take Suite 150. Shaggy and Scooby will take Suite 151, and Thorn, Luna, and Dusk will take Suite 152."

"Sounds great," said Thorn.

"Okay Freddy," said Shaggy. Shaggy and Scooby went into Suite 151.

"Wow Scoob," this place is like groovy," said Shaggy.

"Reah. It's reautiful," said Scooby.

"And look Scooby, we have a large TV and a VCR," said Shaggy. "And look Scoob, we've even got a DVD player. I've never used one of those before. I think they came out like two years ago. We've also got a living area and a bedroom."

"Reah," said Scooby.

"Let's see what's on," said Shaggy as he found the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels. Nothing was on that he wanted to see.

"Shoot," said Shaggy. "I wanted to see my favorite show, but I guess it's not on."

Meanwhile, the Hex Girls had settled into their suite.

"Wow, this is the most beautiful hotel I've ever been in," said Dusk.

"It is so fantastic," said Luna.

"I can see why so many people return hear year after year," said Thorn. "The customer service is top-notch."

"Yeah," said Luna.

"Let's see what Shaggy and Scooby are up to," said Thorn.

"You really love Shaggy, don't you Thorn?" said Dusk.

"He's a special dude. I've never found a guy I really liked until I met Shaggy two years ago at Oakhaven," said Thorn.

"Hey girls," said Dusk. "Remember the first time we saw Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy saw us and said hi."

"That was so funny," said Luna. "We said hi back in a seductive tone, and they got scared and ran."

"Let's go see Shaggy and Scooby," said Thorn.

"Then go see them Thorn," said Dusk.

"I agree with Dusk," said Luna.

"Okay girls," said Thorn. "I'll go myself."

Meanwhile, Shaggy had finally found something to watch.

"Like I'm glad I finally found something to watch," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who's knocking on our door," said Shaggy. He got up and opened the door to see Thorn.

"Hi Shaggy," said Thorn. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Like sure," said Shaggy.

Thorn walked in.

"Wow Shaggy, your suite looks just like my suite," said Thorn.

"Like isn't the suites so glamorous?" asked Shaggy.

"They are glamorous all right," said Thorn. "Look, I wanted to ask you something?"

"Sure Thorn. What is it?" said Shaggy.

"I was wondering if..." said Thorn.

"What?" asked Shaggy.

"Never mind," said Thorn. "I've forgotten what I was going to say."

"That happens," said Shaggy. "Look, I have something I want to tell you?"

"What?" said Thorn.

"Your kiss was so romantic when we were on that plane," said Shaggy.

"Thanks," said Thorn. "Now I remember what I was going to say?"

"Okay," said Shaggy. "What was it that you were going to say?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight? Just the two of us?" said Thorn.

"Sure, why not," said Shaggy.

"Groovy," said Thorn, smiling at Shaggy

"Your speaking my language," said Shaggy.

There was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it, said Shaggy. He walked up to the door and opened it. Fred and Daphne walked in. Shaggy closed the door once they were inside.

"Wow Shaggy," said Fred. "Your suite is just as gorgeous as our suite."

"Like I know," said Shaggy.

"The beds are so comfortable, aren't they Freddy?"

"They are sure comfortable," said Fred.

"I can like sleep in one all day if I wanted to," said Shaggy.

For the third time came a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Fred. He opened the door. Luna, Dusk, and Velma walked in.

"I knew you were all in here," said Velma.

"It's like a party in here," said Luna.

"It sure looks like it," said Fred.

"Like we're all having fun," said Shaggy.

"I bet," said Dusk. "These suites are so beautiful and comfortable."

"They rure are," said Scooby.

"I'm like so hungry for dinner right now," said Shaggy.

"Ree too," said Scooby.

"Well," said Fred. "We'll be in our suite if you need us Shaggy."

"Okay Fred," said Shaggy. He opened the door and the rest of the gang left. The Hex Girls remained in Shaggy's suite.

"So ladies. Do you want to share some snacks with Scoob and I?" asked Shaggy.

"Sure," replied all three. Luna, Dusk and Thorn spent the rest of the afternoon in hanging out with Shaggy and Scooby. Luna and Dusk went back to their suite by 6PM.

"Well," said Shaggy. "I'm ready for dinner whenever you are?"

"Ok." said Thorn. "I'm going to get ready."

"Groovy," said Shaggy.

"I'll come back when I'm ready to go," said Thorn.

"Okay," said Shaggy. Thorn left the suite to change her clothes.

"I need to groom up a little myself," said Shaggy.

"Rounds rood," said Scooby.

Shaggy walked into the bathroom and combed his hair and tucked his shirt in. He then put a belt on. He didn't know if Thorn was allergic to cologne or not, so he didn't put any cologne on. Just in case he and Thorn decided to kiss, he put a box of mints in his pocket. He then washed his hands. After looking in the mirror and saw how handsome he looked, Shaggy left the bathroom.

"Do I look groovy Scoob?" asked Shaggy.

"Reah, you rook randsome Raggy," said Scooby.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for Thorn to knock on the door," said Shaggy. "I wonder how she'll look like."

"Reah," said Scooby. "I ret she'll be rorgeous."

"I hope so too Scoob," said Shaggy.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"I bet it's Thorn," said Shaggy as he answered the door. Thorn looked stunning. She was wearing a black silk dress.

"You sure look gorgeous," said Shaggy.

"Why thank you," said Thorn. "You look nice too by the way."

"Thanks," said Shaggy. "So, shall we go?"

"Sure. Why not?" said Thorn.

"We'll see you later Scoob," said Shaggy.

"Rye Raggy. Rave fun," replied Scooby. The Great Dane closed the door once the couple left.

Thorn and Shaggy walked arm-in-arm out of the hotel. Shaggy asked the person doing the valet parking to get his car. A couple of minutes later, the car was at the front of the hotel.

"Like thanks sir," said Shaggy.

"Your welcome Mr. Rogers," said the guy. Shaggy opened the passenger door for Thorn. He closed the door once she was inside and got into the drivers seat.

They went to a fancy restaurant a few blocks away. Once they were parked, Shaggy got out and opened the passenger door for Thorn.

"Thanks Shaggy," said Thorn as she climbed out of the car. Shaggy then closed the door and they walked arm-in-arm into the restaurant.

"Good evening, how may I serve you," said the maitre'd.

"We'd like a place to sit at," said Shaggy.

"Would you like a table or a booth," said the maitre'd.

"Any preferences Thorn?" asked Shaggy.

"No," said Thorn.

"I think we'll take a booth," said Shaggy.

"Right this way sir," said the maitre'd. He led Shaggy and Thorn to a nearby booth.

"Thank you sir," said Shaggy.

"Your welcome," replied the maitre'd.

Shaggy and Thorn sat down.

"This feels so romantic," said Shaggy.

"It does," said Thorn.

Just then, a waitress appeared.

"Good evening. My name's Amanda," said the waitress. "Can I get you anything to drink.

"I'll have some decaf tea," said Shaggy.

"I'll have the same thing he's having," said Thorn.

"Ok," said the waitress as she left to get their drinks. About a minute later, she returned with their drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order," the waitress said.

"Yes," said Shaggy. "I'll have a medium steak with corn on the cob and macaroni and cheese."

"I'll have a medium steak with corn on the cob," said Thorn.

"Okay," said the waitress. "Your food will be here shortly."

"Thank you," said Shaggy.

"Your welcome," said the waitress as she left.

"So, how long have you been singing?" asked Shaggy.

"Since I was a kid," replied Thorn. "I remember listening to my parent's records and I started singing to some of them. I sung in the choir from my first year of junior high all the way up to my last year of high school."

"Cool," said Shaggy. "So, when did you join the Hex Girls?"

"I was the one who founded the Hex Girls," explained Thorn. "I had the idea of creating an eco-goth band back in high school. My friends Dusk and Luna helped me create such a band in my junior year. I was the one who came up with the name 'Hex Girls' People loved our music and the band became popular throughout Oakhaven."

"Like groovy," said Shaggy. "So, did the autumn fest last year at Oakhaven boost your band's popularity?"

"It boosted our popularity big time," replied Thorn. "We became known throughout Massachusetts and the rest of the nation."

"Cool. That's exciting," said Shaggy.

"It sure is," said Thorn.

A few minutes later, their food arrived. Thorn and Shaggy ate every bit of their meals.

"That was sure delicious. Did you like it?" said Shaggy.

"Yes. I loved it," said Thorn.

"That's great," said Shaggy.

"I think it is time we should be going. Scooby's probably sitting in the suite wondering when I will be back," said Shaggy.

"Knowing Dusk and Luna, they are probably hanging out with Scooby and having tons of fun," said Thorn.

"I never thought of that," said Shaggy as he and Thorn got up from their booths. Shaggy left the waitress a tip and paid for both his and Thorn's food. Thorn and Shaggy left the restaurant hand-in-hand. Shaggy opened the car door for Thorn. After she was in, he climbed into the drivers seat.

They drove back to the hotel and went back into Shaggy's suite. Scooby was not in the suite.

"I'll go see if Scooby is in my suite," said Thorn. She left the suite.

A minute later, Thorn returned.

"Scooby's with Dusk and Luna," said Thorn. "They are playing Sorry."

"That's cool," said Shaggy.

"I need to change my clothes. I'll be back in a few minutes," said Thorn.

"Okay. Like no problem," said Shaggy.

Meanwhile, in the Hex Girls' suite, Scooby was enjoying a game of Sorry with Luna and Dusk.

"Rorry Runa," said Scooby as he knocked one of Luna's pawns back to the start position.

"Darn it," said Luna. "That's the fourth time you've got me this round."

"Re hee hee," said Scooby.

"You are quite good at this Scooby," said Dusk.

"Reah," said Scooby. "I reep retting Runa."

"We're having lots of fun. Scooby got me again," said Luna as Thorn came back into their suite.

"You are having a streak of bad luck," said Thorn.

"It seems so," said Luna.

Thorn picked up her suitcase and went into the bedroom to change her clothes.

"Sorry Scooby," said Dusk as she knocked one of Scooby's pawns back to the start.

"Rats," said Scooby. Dusk smiled at him.

"Ron't rou smile at ree Rusk," joked Scooby. "Re hee hee hee hee."

"Scooby. Be nice to Dusk," said Luna jokingly.

"I know," said Scooby.

"So Scooby," said Luna. "Between Luna, Dusk, and I, would you like to see Thorn and Shaggy in a relationship?"

"Reah I'd rove to see Raggy in a relationship rith 'Horn," said Scooby.

"That's cool," said Luna. "I hope they do decide to go for a relationship."

"I hope so too," said Dusk.

"Ree too," said Scooby.

"I won," said Dusk as she got her last pawn home.

"Rongradulations Rusk," said Scooby. "Righ Rive."

Scooby gave Dusk a high five.

"It looks like I'm the sore loser," said Luna jokingly.

"Robody's a rore roser," said Scooby.

The Great Dane laid down on the couch. Luna and Dusk started to caress his fur.

"Rat reels rood," said Scooby.

Luna and Dusk smiled as they continued petting Scooby.

A few minutes later, Thorn left the bedroom dressed in her usual gothic clothes.

"See you guys. I'm gonna spend some time with Shaggy," said Thorn.

"Have fun Thorn," said Luna as Thorn left.

Meanwhile, Shaggy was watching television. A moment later, Shaggy heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered the door.

"Like hi Thorn," said Shaggy.

"Hi," replied Thorn.

"Please come in," said Shaggy. Thorn came inside and sat on the couch next to the television. Shaggy sat next to her.

"You look sad Shaggy," said Thorn.

"It's nothing," said Shaggy. "I'm just not used to having Scooby hang out with someone else. I am actually happy that he's having fun with Dusk and Luna."

"That's wonderful," said Thorn. "I'm happy that Scooby has made new friends."

"Me too Thorn," said Shaggy. He held his hand out. Thorn took his hand and laced her fingers with his. Thorn's hand was soft and warm.

"Thorn, you like have warm and soft hands," said Shaggy.

"Thank you Shaggy," said Thorn.

A minute later, she let go of Shaggy's hand and started to rub Shaggy's back.

"Like wow," said Shaggy. It felt wonderful feeling Thorn's hands rubbing his back.

"Do you like it?" asked Thorn in a soft voice.

"It feels wonderful," replied Shaggy.

"Good," whispered Thorn. She continued to rub his back.

"Like groovy," said Shaggy as Thorn began to rub his back with just her forefingers.

"You like this, don't you?" asked Thorn in a soft voice.

"Yes," said Shaggy.

Shaggy reached into his pocket for a mint, and knowing he might end up kissing Thorn any second, put one in his mouth to freshen his breath.

"Thorn," said Shaggy a few minutes later.

"What is it?" whispered Thorn.

"I want to let you know that I love you," said Shaggy in a soft voice.

"Awww. Thank you," said Thorn.

Shaggy closed the distance between his and Thorn's lips. He gave Thorn a small kiss on the lips.

"How was that?" asked Shaggy.

"That was good," said Thorn. She gave Shaggy a kiss on the lips. Shaggy deepened the kiss and soon, they were kissing passionately. After a few minutes, Shaggy pulled back.

"Shaggy, you are a good kisser," said Thorn.

"You are like such a good kisser too Thorn," said Shaggy. "By the way, I have something to ask?"

"What is it Shaggy," asked Thorn.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" asked Shaggy.

"I'd love to Shaggy," said Thorn. Thorn gave Shaggy another long, passionate kiss.

"Like your kisses are so yummy," said Shaggy.

"Thank you Shaggy," said Thorn.

"Well. Let's go see what our friends are up to," said Shaggy.

"Okay," said Thorn.

They left the suite and went into Suite 152, where Scooby, Luna, and Dusk were watching television.

"Did you two have fun?" said Luna.

"We had a lot of fun," said Thorn, smiling at Shaggy. Shaggy smiled back at Thorn.

"Raggy," said Scooby. "Row was the rate?"

"It was pretty good," said Shaggy.

"Rat's ronderful," said Shaggy.

"Yep," said Shaggy.

"I'm glad you two had fun," said Dusk.

"Thanks Dusk," said Shaggy.

The rest of the evening was peaceful and quiet. Shaggy and Scooby returned to their suite after saying goodnight to the Hex Girls an hour later.

"Like that was the best date I've ever had," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"Guess what Scooby?" asked Shaggy.

"What?" said Scooby.

"Thorn and I kissed," said Shaggy.

"Ronderful," said Scooby. "I'm rappy for rou Raggy."

"Thanks Scooby.

Three hours later, they went to bed. Shaggy couldn't believe that he and Thorn were kissing only four hours ago.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 3. Shaggy and Thorn's relationship is off to a great start. Scooby, Dusk, and Luna are happy for the couple.

Anyway, Chapter 4 should be up in the next few days. As always, you are welcome to review.


	4. A Day of Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Scooby Doo franchise.

Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Shaggy woke up at 8 AM the next morning in a brilliant mood. Scooby woke up at the same time as Shaggy

"Good morning Scooby," said Shaggy.

"Rood rorning Raggy," replied Scooby.

"Like I can't believe that I am going out with Thorn," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"Let's go tell Fred, Velma, and Daphne about our fun last night," said Shaggy.

"Reah, Ret's go tell rhem," said Scooby.

Shaggy and Scooby left their suite and went to Suite 101, where Shaggy knocked on the door.

The door opened and Daphne was standing there.

"Good morning Shaggy," said Daphne. "Come in."

Shaggy and Scooby walked into the suite.

"Good morning Shaggy," said Velma. "You're sure in a good mood this morning."

"Yeah," said Shaggy. "Like Thorn and I are in love with each other."

"Really," said Daphne.

"Yeah," said Shaggy.

"That's so neat Shaggy," said Daphne. "Are you going out with Thorn?"

"Yes I am," said Shaggy.

"That's so exciting to hear," said Fred.

"I'm happy for you guys," said Daphne.

"Thanks Daphne," said Shaggy.

"Your welcome," said Daphne.

"So, do you know where the Hex Girls are?" asked Shaggy.

"They got up early and went down to the Pikes Peak Center to rehearse," said Daphne. "They will be back by 2 PM."

"Cool," said Shaggy.

Shaggy and Scooby spent the morning in their suite eating snacks and watching television.

"Like this is the life," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"Food and television always go together," said Shaggy.

"Reah of rourse," said Scooby.

"Like I wonder if Thorn will visit when she comes back," said Shaggy. "I know that I am in love with her."

"Reah," said Scooby.

"Like there is nothing that feels better than being in love with somebody," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"These pretzels are amazing," said Shaggy as he began to eat a bag of pretzels. "Want some?"

"Sure," said Scooby as he ate the whole bag of pretzels.

"Hey. You're supposed to save me some," said Shaggy.

"Sorry," said Scooby.

"Lucky for us, we've got several more bags of pretzels and chips," said Shaggy. He opened a box of Cheese Nips and started eating them.

"Scooby Snacks," said Scooby as he began to eat a box of Scooby Snacks.

"Just eat all you can eat like we usually do," said Shaggy.

"Rokay, raybe The Rex Rirls right ratch us reating," said Scooby.

"They might, and we might not notice them immediately," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

Two hours later, a knock was heard.

"I bet it is the Hex Girls," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

Shaggy opened the door and saw that just as he had predicted, the Hex Girls were there.

"Like hi girls," said Shaggy.

"Hi," said Thorn, Dusk and Luna in a spooky voice.

"You can't scare me like that," said Shaggy.

"I thought I could still scare you that way," said Dusk with a mischievous grin on her face.

"That was before I got to know you girls," said Shaggy. "Why don't you come in."

The Hex Girls walked inside and sat on the couch.

"Come sit with us Shaggy," said Thorn.

"Like that couch was built for three," said Shaggy.

"Come snuggle with us Shaggy," said Luna.

"Like okay girls," said Shaggy. Shaggy snuggled up between Thorn and Luna.

"So, how was your day Shaggy?" asked Luna.

"It was pretty fun," said Shaggy. "Scoob and I ate a variety of snacks and watched television."

"Sounds like a lot of fun to me," said Dusk as she smiled at Shaggy.

"You better be careful Dusk," said Thorn.

"I still love to have fun with my friends," said Dusk.

"Don't let it go overboard," warned Thorn.

"It won't," said Dusk.

"So Shaggy, we went down to the Pikes Peak Center to rehearse," said Thorn.

"Like how did it go?" asked Shaggy.

"It went okay, It could have been better," said Luna.

"It does take some getting used to the high altitude," said Thorn.

"Like I believe you," said Shaggy.

"Boo!" yelled a voice behind them. Shaggy and the girls turned around and saw a ghost.

"Zoinks! Like run, there's a ghost in here," said Shaggy as he ran into the bedroom.

Scooby chucked and removed the ghost suit. The Hex Girls began laughing.

"Scooby," said Luna. Scooby merely chuckled.

"What's so funny girls?" asked Shaggy as he peeped his head out of the bedroom door.

"Scooby was making a joke," said Thorn.

"Reah Raggy," said Scooby, showing Shaggy the ghost costume. Shaggy walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room to sit on the couch. The girls snuggled up with him.

"So, have you guys listened to our first CD?" asked Luna.

"I have the CD in my house. It is pretty groovy. I like can't stop listening to that CD," said Shaggy.

"That's awesome," said Dusk.

"Yeah, and you are like an awesome drummer," said Shaggy.

"Thanks Shaggy," said Dusk.

"And Thorn. I like love the way you sing. Your voice is so beautiful," said Shaggy.

"Thanks Shaggy!" said Thorn.

"So, are you girls planning on making another CD?" asked Shaggy.

"We have a new album coming out next spring," said Dusk. "It is called Hex Love and it will feature love songs."

"Groovy," said Shaggy. "Like every artist I listened to has love songs."

"Love songs are so awesome," said Luna.

"Like I know," said Shaggy.

"You'll love our next album," said Thorn.

"Yeah," said Shaggy.

"So, would you and Scooby like to have dinner with us?" asked Thorn.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"Like why not," said Shaggy.

"Cool," said Thorn.

"We love to hang out with you guys," said Luna.

"You guys are awesome," said Dusk.

"We love you for who you are," said Thorn.

"Thanks girls," said Shaggy.

"Reah. Ranks," said Scooby.

"I'd do almost anything for my friends," said Thorn.

"Like you're talking my language," said Shaggy.

"Cool," said Thorn. "We'll be eating in our suite in three hours."

"Sounds cool to me," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"If you want to hang out, you know where to find us," said Luna.

"Like I know," said Shaggy.

"See you at dinner," said Dusk.

"OK," said Shaggy.

"See you later Shaggy," said Luna.

"See you Luna," said Shaggy.

Luna and Dusk left Shaggy's suite.

"I love you Shaggy," said Thorn as she wrapped her arms around Shaggy and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too Thorn," said Shaggy. He then kissed Thorn. Thorn turned the kiss into a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Thorn," said Shaggy, pulling back from the kiss.

"I love you too Shaggy," said Thorn. "I do need to go back to my suite."

"Okay love," said Shaggy.

"See you at dinner Shaggy," said Thorn in a soft voice.

"See you Thorn," said Shaggy. Thorn kissed him one final time before leaving the suite. Shaggy closed the door with a lovestruck look on his face.

That evening, Shaggy and Scooby had dinner with the Hex Girls. They had quite a blast eating together. Shaggy and Scooby ate the most.

"We knew you guys would be hungry," said Luna as Shaggy ate his third pork chop.

"Yeah," said Shaggy. "The cooks here are like amazing at cooking whatever we want."

"I knew you would enjoy the food," said Thorn.

"Thanks ladies," said Shaggy.

"Your welcome," said Dusk.

Shaggy ate another pork chop, and then started eating carrots, corn, and celery.

"These vegetables are like the best," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

Soon, all the food was gone.

"We enjoyed having dinner with you girls," said Shaggy.

"Would you like to watch us rehearse tomorrow?" said Thorn.

"I'd love to," said Shaggy.

"I'll invite the rest of the gang too," said Thorn.

"Sounds great," said Shaggy.

"It's going to be fun," said Dusk.

"Like you said it Dusk," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"We'll all go out together," said Thorn.

"Groovy," said Shaggy. "Would you like to hang out with me and Scoob afterwards Thorn?"

"Sure. I'd love to," said Thorn.

Shaggy and Scooby returned to their suite thirty minutes later. Thorn kissed Shaggy goodnight before he left for his suite.

"Like were gonna have fun tomorrow Scoob," said Shaggy after they climbed into bed.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"I just love to hear the Hex Girls play," said Shaggy

"Reah. Ree too," said Scooby.

"Goodnight Scoob, old buddy old pal," said Shaggy.

"Roodnight Raggy," said Scooby.

Shaggy and Scooby fell asleep five minutes later.

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter 4. As always, please review.


	5. Meeting the Managers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Scooby Doo franchise.

Here's Chapter 5. The Three Stooges make a guest appearance in this chapter as the mangers for the Hex Girls. They may appear in later chapters as well. As always, enjoy reading the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, the gang and the Hex Girls traveled downtown to the Pikes Peak Center.

"Like I can see Pikes Peak from here," said Shaggy.

"Reah," said Scooby.

"It's beautiful here isn't it," said Daphne.

"Yeah. The view is spectacular," said Fred.

"This place is indeed beautiful," said Thorn.

The Hex Girls and the gang entered the Pikes Peak Center and went into the concert hall.

"These are our managers Curly, Larry, and Moe," said Thorn introducing the gang to three men. Moe had black hair and a bowl-shaped haircut. Larry had curly red hair and Curly looked like he was shaven bald.

"Hello, you must be the crime-solving gang that the girls were talking about," said Moe.

"Actually, we solve mysteries," said Fred as he shook Moe's hand.

"What a cute dog you guys have," said Curly.

"Rello," said Scooby.

"He talks too, nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly.

"Yep, like he is one of a kind," said Shaggy.

"I've always wanted a talking dog," said Curly.

"You'll have to search far and wide for one," said Shaggy.

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Curly.

"Hey you imbecile! There's work to be done. The Hex Girls want to rehearse." interrupted Moe as he slapped Curly.

"I'll do it when I'm ready," said Curly.

"Are you ready?" asked Moe.

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Curly.

"Well get to work setting the stage up," said Moe as he slapped Curly again.

"What's that for. I didn't do nothing," said Curly

"Well that's in case you do and I'm not around," said Moe.

Curly went to work setting the stage up.

"Sorry about that," said Moe. "He gets distracted very easily."

"That's okay," said Daphne. "We really want to see the Hex Girls perform."

"They are sure good singers aren't they," said Larry.

"Soitenly," came Curly's voice from the stage.

"Get back to work!" yelled Moe.

"Aren't you being kind of rough on Curly," said Daphne.

"No, I do that to him all the time," said Moe. "I do it to Larry too."

"No you don't," Larry piped in.

"Quiet you numbskull," said Moe as he slapped Larry.

"Curly, Larry and Moe are actually pretty funny most of the time," said Dusk.

"Yeah," said Luna. "They always come up with ways to make us laugh."

Meanwhile, Curly was setting up a speaker. Unknown to him, a feather landed on his nose. Curly tried not to sneeze, but he sneezed a moment later and lost his balance. The speaker and the stand fell down.

Curly noticed Moe and Larry getting up on the stage.

"That was purely an accident," said Curly.

"That's okay, accidents can happen," said Moe sympathetically before he slapped Curly. "Now don't cause any more accidents!"

Curly got up, whined and showed Moe his fist. "You see that."

Moe hit Curly's fist and it swung up and hit Moe in the head.

"Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk," said Curly.

"Why you," said Moe as he aimed to poke Curly in the eyes. Curly dodged Moe's fingers. However, a moment later, Moe tapped Curly on the shoulder and poked him in the eyes.

"Get this speaker up," said Moe.

Curly got the speaker stand up, but not without hitting Moe by accident with it.

"You better watch what you're doing," said Moe.

Meanwhile while Larry, Moe and Curly were setting up the stage, the girls were talking with the gang.

"How did you end up with Larry, Curly, and Moe as your managers?" asked Velma.

"It is a long story," said Thorn. "It all started after the concert at Oakhaven that you guys performed in. We were very successful and shortly thereafter, we looked for a manager. Nobody wanted to take the job because most of the applicants were scared of us because we are Eco-Goths. We were beginning to think that we wouldn't be able to become successful rock stars. No record company wanted to work with us. With a little persuasion, we managed to get Sony Entertainment to distribute our first album."

"However," Luna explained. "We were still in desperate need of a manager. Eventually Curly, Larry and Moe showed up at our place at Oakhaven. They were unemployed after being fired from their last job. They needed a job badly. Dusk, Thorn and I made a deal with them that if they can handle the pressure of being managers of a band, we would hire them. They agreed to be our managers, but only after Thorn promised them that they woudn't be fired due to their antics."

"They were the perfect managers for our band," Dusk explained. "We got along with them immediately. Sure they often slap each other and poke each other in the eyes, but who cares about that when they can manage the Hex Girls. They became close friends with us because they understood us and we understood them. They did break one of Thorn's guitars by accident, but we forgave them. By forgiving them for their clumsiness, accidents that involved breaking things by accident became much less common. They've worked really hard being our managers and we are impressed with their work."

"We gave Larry, Moe, and Curly the nickname 'The Three Stooges' due to their slapstick antics," said Thorn.

"Wow," said Shaggy. "Like that's impressive. I'm proud that you girls found the right managers."

"Thank you Shaggy," said Thorn.

"If it weren't for Curly, Moe, and Larry, we probably wouldn't have been as successful as we are," said Dusk.

"It was a true win-win situation," said Luna.

"That's pretty cool," said Fred. "I think that everybody deserves to have close friends, even people that society perceives as 'weird' due to their differences."

"By the way, I made friends with a boy back in high school who was picked on for being different from the others," said Dusk. "It took a while for him to trust me, but when he finally could trust me, I introduced him to Luna and Thorn. He got along with them from the moment he met them. He's a big supporter of our band. I invited him to our concert. I'll introduce him to you guys if he comes."

"Sounds neat," said Velma.

The Hex Girls and the gang continued to talk for the next fifteen minutes.

"Thorn, I think we are finished setting up the stage for you," said Moe.

"Thanks guys. It looks good," said Thorn. The stage was now had drumset, a keyboard and a pair of speakers.

"Hello everybody," said another man who approached the gang.

"This is Moe and Curly's brother Shemp," said Larry.

"Nice to meet you Shemp," said Fred as he shook Shemp's hand.

"Shemp's our audio engineer," said Thorn. "He records our music and does the special effects for our concerts."

"That's pretty interesting," said Daphne.

"Thanks. It's pretty fun working with the Hex Girls. It is like a dream come true," replied Shemp.

"That's good," said Daphne.

"Thorn, Dusk, and Luna are good aren't they?" asked Shemp.

"Yeah. Like I have their first CD," said Shaggy.

"That's wonderful," said Shemp.

"Well, I think we should get our rehearsal going," said Thorn.

"I agree with you," said Dusk.

"Me too," said Luna.

The Hex Girls and Shemp went onto the stage.

"Well, I think we should all sit down," said Fred.

"Go on, sit down!" said Moe to Larry and Curly.

They all sat down. Curly sat next to Daphne, much to Fred's annoyance. Fred sat in between Daphne and Velma.

"Hello Curly," said Daphne.

"Hello," said Curly. "What's your name?"

"My name is Daphne," said Daphne as she shook Curly's hand.

"Nice to meet you Daphne," said Curly.

"So, do you like working as a manager of the Hex Girls?" asked Daphne.

"I love it very much," said Curly.

"The girls told you the story of how we became their managers, didn't they?" asked Larry.

"They did," said Daphne.

"We are glad they hired us," said Moe. "I don't know how we would have survived otherwise."

"Are you guys ready to rock on," said Thorn. She was speaking though a microphone.

"Yeah!" shouted everybody.

"Here's our most famous song, Hex Girl," said Thorn. "I know you men out there will love this."

The girls started singing "Hex Girl". As predicted, Thorn managed to put every man, including Shaggy, into a temporary trance by the middle of the song.

"Did I put a spell on you or what?" asked Thorn after the song was over.

"Like you did just that!" shouted Shaggy.

"Soitenly, nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly.

"Help! I can't see," said Larry.

"Why?" asked Moe.

"I have my eyes closed," said Larry in a sarcastic tone of voice. He opened his eyes.

"Get out of here," said Moe after poking Larry in the eyes.

"I had my eyes open during the whole song," said Larry.

"Oh you did eh," said Moe as he slapped Larry.

"Hey, leave him alone," said Curly.

"You stay out of this," said Moe and he slapped Curly.

"Ruff, RUFF," said Curly, trying to scare Moe.

The girls spent all morning rehearsing. By noon, Larry, Curly, and Moe were packing everything up to take back to the hotel.

"So Shaggy, where are you planning to take me?" said Thorn.

"I was planning on exploring the city," said Shaggy. "Is that okay with you?"

"That's perfectly okay with me," said Thorn. "I've always wanted to explore this city."

Shaggy and Thorn explored the city. Scooby went with them as well. They saw all the air force bases and the Olympic Training Center, and many other landmarks.

They returned to the hotel a few hours later.

"That was fun," said Thorn.

"Reah," said Scooby.

The gang and the Hex Girls had dinner together that night. Shaggy and Thorn went back to the hotel early. They went into The Hex Girls' suite.

"Wanna make out," said Thorn.

"Like sure," said Shaggy.

Thorn and Shaggy made out for several minutes.

"Wow!" said Shaggy. "You are good."

"Thanks," said Thorn. "You're good too."

"Like thanks," said Shaggy.

"Don't mention it sweetheart," said Thorn.

"I love you so much Thorn," said Shaggy.

"I love you too Shaggy," said Thorn.

Luna and Dusk came in a few minutes later.

"I thought you two lovers were in here," said Dusk.

"Like we were indeed," said Shaggy.

"So, how are you two liking your relationship?" asked Luna.

"We love being together," said Shaggy.

"We are the perfect couple," said Thorn.

Luna and Dusk smiled at the couple.

"Like she said, we are like perfect together," said Shaggy.

"That's wonderful," said Dusk.

"Yeah," said Luna.

Three hours later, Shaggy decided to go back to his suite.

"I should be going back to my suite. I bet Scoob's worried about me,"

"Goodnight love," said Thorn as she gave him another kiss.

"Goodnight Thorn," said Shaggy.

"Bad dreams Shaggy," said Luna and Dusk.

"Bad dreams to you too Dusk and Luna," said Shaggy as he left the suite.

Thorn could barely contain her laughter. The other girls were laughing too.

"I still don't believe that you girls actually said goodnight to Shaggy in our special way," said Thorn in between laughs.

"He's good friends with us, so we thought that it would be a good idea to do so," said a laughing Dusk.

"Yeah, and his response was priceless," said Luna.

"We still need to focus on the upcoming concert," said Thorn.

"Okay," said Dusk and Luna.

The Hex Girls went to bed an hour later.

"Bad dreams sisters," said Thorn as she and the other girls climbed into bed.

"Bad dreams sister Thorn," said Luna and Dusk.

They fell asleep a few minutes later.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby are sleeping peacefully in their suite. They had a great time watching the Hex Girls rehearse. They couldn't wait for the concert less than a week away.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 5. As always, please review.


End file.
